The Princess and Her Guardian
by crystaljoygmagic
Summary: Sherlolly Kid!lock. "I meant maybe I can leave a little early today to play with them, and maybe if you want you can also umm come play?" She was having a fine time and HE had to ruin it. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonder that is Sherlock.**

**Kid!lock. Hi everyone, so I know. Big break from Sherlock Holmes What Have You Done? I apologize for that, I have it planned out I just have to wait for uni to get sorted out and blah blah blah excuses excuses I'm rolling my eyes at myself. But anyhoo, whilst waiting, here's my first attempt at fluff... sort-of fluff and sort of Sherlolly? Well they're kids I can't have them be too lovey dovey. Cooties man, remember the cooties.**

* * *

Sundays were the only days nine year old Sherlock took off from his…ahem…detective work that he did after school and played outside with kids his own age. According to dearest Mummy, at least once a week would not harm him but make him better in social situations. Rolling his eyes, Sherlock went back to skimming another page of _Escape from the Carnivale. _

Molly Hooper was the chosen one for this week. Each time Sherlock Holmes came out to 'play'- for exactly twenty-five minutes- he picked one of the kids from the park to sit beside him by the fence where he read, right across from Mummy's window should she choose to look. _I only prefer children between seven to ten,_ Molly remembered the orders Sherlock made the first time Mycrro Holmes brought out his younger brother to play, nose so high up in the air Molly could see straight through, and yep no boogies, even in the windy fall weather. Always the primp and proper Holmes, according to her dad.

"Children under this age tend to lose focus much quickier (_Not a word_, Mycroo added) QUICKER," he huffed. "Furthermore, they are highly likely to tattletale on me to Mummy, which I simply cannot permit. This entire mission will cease to exist if Mummy finds out I'm only pretending to read with other people. Any older means I'd have to deal with pestering questions whilst I try to read. Also,… " Whilst Sherlock droned on and Mycroo kept correcting his words, Molly could see some of her friends were already getting bored listening to him. Everyone ran away as soon as Jim yelled out tag, well nearly everyone. Johnnie surprisingly stayed back, with a lazy smile on his face.

And Sherlock noticed. This is probably the reason why he usually chose Johnnie to be his 'buddy for the day.' What Sherlock didn't realize was that Johnnie enjoyed the time with Sherlock too, reading about adventures real big people were having, and sometimes reading about pirates (but that was supposed to be a secret between Johnnie and Sherlock only). Molly, Sally, and Greg tried to get him to come play Cops and Robbers, but he would laugh and say big words that when Molly went home to look them up, made her angrier each week that passed through.

_So mean, good thing I have Sally to play with_, Molly always thought walking away from him. She wanted nothing to do with this new boy. The only reason everyone tolerated him was because Mycroo was best friends with Greg and by extension, his gang.

Everyone had gotten used to him after a few weeks. If left reading, he'd never go out of his way to be rude. Except to Mateo Anderson. Mateo was really nice, but only to his friends. It took forever for him to even start being friendly with Molly, and only because she got him two extra birthday loot bags for her 7th birthday.

_Only ten minutes till he leaves, _Molly smiled giddily as she stared longingly at everyone playing. Sherlock seemed to be in a happier mood, he was hiding another _Never Lands_ book under Mycroo's copy of The _Diary of a Young Girl_. The only time he was tolerable, according to Johnnie, was when he had a good fantasy read. _Maybe he can lemme leave just a little early and maybe this time he can come play too. If he likes those adventure books so much, he's sure to have a funner side._

"Um, Sherlock?" Immersed in the book and having his head figuratively ripped out of it, Sherlock closed his eyes for a minute before making what sounded to Molly as an ask-away sound. "Everyone's playing rescue the princess. Um…I think they need a princess and well no one wants to be her, do you think maybe you.." "No I will not be a princess Molly Hooper do you not t-" Before Sherlock could insult her, Molly yelped out, "No! I meant maybe I can leave a little early today to play with them, and maybe if you want you can also umm play?….but NOT the princess part!"

"Why do you still try to get me to play Molly?"

Molly looked away from Johnnie and Greg and replied, "Well, everyone has a game they like. You just haven't found yours yet. So just cause you said no to one game doesn't mean you hate them all, right?"

Sherlock looked at her and gave her an almost timid smile. "Well, I uhh…I do like rescuing princesses. Well not just that, I liked finding treasures and hidden maps and well look in this book, the mermaids and pirates are fighting each-" Molly giggled as this was the first time Sherlock was showing someone other than Johnnie his pirate hobby. She was happy too that Sherlock didn't end up angry with her this time. _Maybe if this continues on, I get to call him Sherly. Why did Mrs. Holmes name her kids with such big boring names! Mycrro and Sherly will have to do then._

"Hey Molly, times up! You can come out of the prison place now! Ha ha ha." Mateo's voice broke through Sherlock's excitement and Molly turned to see everyone waiting for her.

"Well you can come play too. This game has princesses and …and rescuing and umm well we can add a pirate if you…"

"No. My time is up. I'm just about to finish with this chapter and wait for Mycroft to be done and be on my way. Good day." Abruptly turning his entire body away from hers, Sherlock pretended to focus on the book. _Molly's too nice to say no to Anderson. She was having a fine time with me and he had to ruin it. _

"Sherlock, can I ask you something?" "Well, you may although you already have asked one question."

"Why didn't you pick Johnnie today?" "Jonathon was annoying me about Cluedo last week. Besides Mummy needs to see me from her window with different children, giving the impression I have _friends. _Therefore, I have to randomly circulate, although I refuse to call upon Anderson."

"Um yes but why me, I thought you hated me as much as Anders-Mateo." Sherlock looked back at Molly with a shocked expression, "I don't hate you Molly Hooper. You are….as close to me as Greg and Jonathon! And-" Sherlock's ears turned pink as he stated, "I even told Mummy that you and Jonathon are my dearest … _friends _in the playground." Sherlock looked as close to timid as he could while waiting for Molly to say something.

Molly smiled at him and squeaked, "Well then I'll be your friend too but you have to stop calling me daft all the time. It's….atrocious." Giggling, Molly added, "See, I even learned a big word for you! I'm off to play and one day, if not today, you will join me Sherly Holmes!"

As Molly skipped off to join the game, Sherlock began picking up his books and putting it away in his bag. As he was about to stand up, he heard Anderson yell out "I'm coming princess Molly, I'm going to rescue you!"

Seeing Molly high on the tree pretending to cry for King Mycrro, Sherlock smiled and decided immediately. Muttering to himself, Sherlock made his way to the big kids group, _"**Like heck Anderson will be Molly's knight**."_

* * *

Well? Please lemme know how i did and how I can improve because I think personally, it's harder to write fluffy cute stories than morbid angsty ones. No idea why! Well thank you and like always, message if you want my tumblr :)

Also, the inspiration to this story was from my neighbours' kids playing outside and I heard one of them yell "Let me rescue you!" and the girl screaming "No!" while I was reading a Kidlock Sherlolly fic from tumblr.


End file.
